Episode 4
"Here Comes Glitter Spring!", known in Japan as "A Straight-Up Bout! Cure March of the Wind!!" (直球勝負！風のキュアマーチ！！''Chokkyū shōbu! Kaze no Kyua Māchi!!), is the fourth episode of Season 1 of ''Glitter Force and is the fourth episode overall. Major Events * April transforms into Glitter Spring for the first time. * Glitter Spring uses Sparkle Shot for the first time. * Jared makes his first appearance. Synopsis Emily helps Candy make her ears look like rabbit ears and then realizes that she's running late again. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brute puts on a new set of clothes. He's left them in the swamp to become stiff and dirty so that when wearing them, he can be in a bad enough mood to fight the Glitter Force. At school, Lily reveals that she created a lunchbox that looks like Candy. Two girls then interrupt Emily, Kelsey, and Lily, saying that the three are sitting in their spot and they'll have to move somewhere else. April comes by and tells the two girls that the courtyard is for everyone. Seeing this, Student Council President Jared comes by and agrees with April, saying that the spot belongs to everybody. The two girls then apologize to Emily and the others and walk off with the President. Chloe is shown to have seen the situation. When April starts her soccer practice, the girls see her running rapidly to score a goal. While the girls cheer for her, Emily thinks about how much she wants April to become the fourth member of the Glitter Force. As she is about to go talk to April, though, a horde of girls gather around her. Once they leave, April is gone, too. The next day, since Emily still wants to talk to April, she leaves her house to find her, but she becomes lost since she doesn't know where April lives. Soon, she starts panicking. Suddenly, April appears, sees her, and asks if she is Emily. When Emily affirms her identity, April invites her to have lunch at her place. There, Emily meets April's five siblings: Calvin, Harriet, Hannah, Hugo and Cody. While April prepares dinner, the siblings play with Emily. While they chase her, Cody spots Candy and tries to play with her, thinking that she's a puppy. He tosses Candy outside, making her dizzy. An hour later, Emily and April watch the children play soccer by themselves when Kelsey and Lily, the latter of whom is holding Candy, come by because Emily called them earlier. The siblings challenge Emily, Kelsey, and Lily to a soccer match by using their bonds, but Brute interrupts them to use the Negative Energy to weaken April and the siblings. Emily, Kelsey and Lily then transform into the Glitter Force. Glitter Lucky uses her Sparkle Storm but is captured by the Buffoon's net. Then, the Buffoon defeats Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace. April tries to protect the siblings but is unable to. Nonetheless, she is determined to protect her family no matter what, so she keeps trying. Her determination causes a Glitter Pact to appear, allowing her to transform into Glitter Spring. As Glitter Spring, she goes after the Buffoon, but she runs slightly too fast, making her crash into a wall. Her durability allows her to walk away from the collision without a scratch. She then uses her super speed to dodge the Buffoon's attacks and pummel it in response. She then purifies the Buffoon with her new attack, Sparkle Shot. The team receives the Butterfly Charm, and April's siblings are free at last. With her new powers, April decides to join the others as a member of the Glitter Force. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring Pixies * Candy Villains * Brute * Buffoon Minor Characters * Jared * Chloe * April's Siblings Trivia * This is the only episode of the original Glitter Force in which Chloe does not speak. Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC04 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)